


Fight or Flight

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Fight or Flight

"It's a simple proposition, Potter—" Severus said, repeating his argument, but Harry cut him off.

"You drive a man mad!" He ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "Why must everything be difficult with you?"

Severus stood, arms crossed, face blank except for the single eyebrow raised as if answering Harry's question, "I'm always difficult."

Harry wanted to punch him. Or snog him senseless. 

Eyes blazing, he moved closer one step at a time, his smile growing as he watched as Severus's fortifications crumbled, brick by brick.

Once Harry was within arm's reach, they crashed together, inseparable, and flew.


End file.
